Bubbles
- 2016 Reboot= - Fusion Fall= }} |Universe = Cartoon Network |Debut = The Powerpuff Girls |Appears in = Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Elite Warrior Battle Royale Ultimate |Friends = Blossom Buttercup Fluttershy Cosmo the Seedrian Paper Nostalgia Critic R.O.B Billy Slaven Andre the Black Nerd |Enemies = Bell Zim Mojo Jojo Him Dick Hardly Minion Ender Reaper Jesse |Lawl Team = Team Garterbelt}} Special Attacks Neutral B - Sensitive Cuteness Bubbles begin to feel sad, which stuns near-by opponent with her cuteness. This will allow Bubbles to get an easier chance to attack her opponent. There 2 kinds of sadness. Tears Mode If you hold B for 1 - 4 Seconds, Bubbles can go into tear mode, whichs stun an for 4 - 6 Seconds. Crying Scream If you hold B for 5 Seconds, Bubbles let out a large scream, which has a longer reach and stuns them for 10 seconds. Side B - Color the City Bubbles gets her crayons and dash onto opponent and begins draw on him/her. The crayons color will give different effects, much like Bill Nye's Neutral Special. The color goes in a random order. Up B - Octi Bubbles get her Octopus doll out. She swings it and it stretch. Its tentacle will grab on a ledge of a platform and pull Bubbles upward there. If it caught an opponent, not only it will pull Bubbles upward, but it will also pull her opponent downward, based on Frollo's Up Special. Down B - Nerd Glasses Bubbles puts on her (Least) favorite pair of glasses. Which sitting, this allows the sunlight to beam at her, allowing the glasses to reflect and make a long range attack on the opponent. You cannot move but you can still move your head to control the beam. You will stay seated till 3 seconds or if an opponent hits you. If you get hit, your glasses will shattered, damaging anyone who ever step on them. You will need to wait 7 seconds till you get a new pair of fixed glasses. Final Smash - The Powerpuff Girls Bubbles call out her sisters, Blossom and Buttercup and help her fight with her. Both played by an unplayable CPU with different set of moves, sorta like having 2 extra player on your team. They will help till 9 seconds, then they fly away. K.O.s KO 1: (Screams) KO 2: Ow! Star KO: (Cries) Screen KO: Whoa! Taunts Down Taunt- (Laughs) Side Taunt- Let me tell the story. Up Taunt- Then take the fall. Victories/Lose Pose Victory 1: ??? Victory 2: ??? Victory 3: ??? Lose pose: *Crying* Character Description Bubbles is one of the three main characters in the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles is portrayed as having short blonde (or yellow) hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes and dresses in light blue. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter," meaning that she is defined by a sweet, cheery, mild crybaby and gentle demeanor. She takes the role as the youngest out of the girls. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite the fact of her having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed. Out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the episode Bubblevicious. Her special superpowers are the Sonic Scream, understanding various foreign languages, and communicating with animals. Bubbles is also shown to have Superhuman Speed in the episode Members Only for flying around the globe, this also means she can be faster than Buttercup. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor Utonium named her Bubbles for her cute, bubbly, and joyful attitude (which she revealed by giggling when he named Blossom). Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus given to her by the Professor. Her special ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. She was also told in an interview from The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she was not afraid to show her emotions. Classic Mode TBA Rival 1: TBA TBA Rival 2: TBA TBA Ending TBA Pros & Cons Pros *Her Side-B is really hard to dodge *Her Speed and Jumping is WAY above average. *Her B Moves in Tear Mode will stun anyone when their close or try to get close. *Her Down-B can be done in the air *Her Down-B can also go a full 360 Clockwise (Now at Super Speed) Cons *Her Attack and Defense is slightly below average. *She will be defenseless if her Crying Scream missed an Opponent. *Cause of her small size, She can easily be knocked back *(Forgotten)Her Up-B is slightly got a shorter range. Moveset Ground attacks Normal Neutral attack - Dash attack - Forward tilt - Up tilt - Down tilt - Smash Forward smash - Up smash - Down smash - Other Ledge attack - 100% ledge attack - Floor attack - Trip attack - Aerial attacks Neutral aerial - Forward aerial - Back aerial - Up aerial - Down aerial - Grabs and throws Grab - Pummel - Forward throw - Back throw - Up throw - Down throw - Snake Codec ??? Role In The Subspace Emissary N/A Extra Trivia *While She in her normal appearance in Lawl with Garterbelt 4, She in her Doujinshi Appearance in World of Lawl RPG Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Female Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Superheroes Category:Light Blue Category:Black Category:White Category:Yellow Category:Cute Characters Category:People Who Hugged Paper Category:Paper Lover Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Lauren Faust Category:Sorta-Human Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Kid Category:Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Fluttershy Lover Category:Mr. Enter Reviewed Category:Creepypasta'd Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Dragon Lawl Z Category:Tricksters Category:Tara Strong voiced Category:Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Hardcore Category:Sensitive Characters Category:High pitch voice Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Superhuman strength Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:THE BIG DOG!!! Category:THE CUTEST THING EVAH!!! Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters with cute voices Category:Badass Category:Strong Character Category:Blonde Category:Pretty Much Everyone Lover Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Father Lover Category:Funny Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Semi-Dumb Category:Ditzy Category:Crybaby Category:Animal Lover Category:Hardcore Champions Category:Singer Category:Not So Grumps Category:Happy Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Small Category:Immature Category:Tough Girl Category:More Badass then Anyone Category:Characters that can melt your heart Category:OP as FUCK! Category:Secret Badass Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Not an Angry Bird Category:Emotionally Sensitive Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Space Category:Lawl Quartz Category:Heroes Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Toonami Category:Characters that can speak a foreign language Category:Vegetarian Category:Blue Category:Cute but Tough